Dancing
by akblake
Summary: Dancing isn't always dancing, except when it is... short little fun implied Eliot/Parker


AN: Just a little bit on the compatibility between Eliot and Parker (there is more than one way to dance!), and how some things just don't need words. My poor underfed muse *loves* reviews, especially since I haven't let her out to write in months :)

Eliot ignored the cummerbund pressing the hidden knife up into his kidneys, and the tie around his neck which felt like an anaconda he'd had the misfortune of running afoul of in a little Colombian backcountry. In his arms was an astounding goddess, and he didn't want to miss a moment.

"When… why…" he whispered in her ear as he tried to ask without risking offense.

Parker smirked as she lightly twirled to complete the dance step and settled back in closer. She spoke low to keep anyone from eavesdropping, "Of course I can dance, silly! Archie taught me when I was little because it's good for learning balance, and because I wouldn't always be able to get into parties as the help. Sometimes security is tight enough that slipping in an anonymous server is impossible, but a dumb blonde escort in a revealing dress is always waved through the receiving line."

At her wisdom, Eliot had to nod. He'd seen it time and time again, and knew female assassins who used the discrimination to their benefit. He mentally snorted to himself- idiots who assumed that women were harmless creatures deserved everything they got. Through his earbud, Sophie was waxing lyrical about all the times she'd brazenly walked into high-security parties on the arm of some septuagenarian, and he tuned her out in favor of paying attention to his lithe dance partner. Parker easily followed his lead, stepping in and around to flare her skirt's short hem, and Eliot enjoyed the feel of her in his arms far more than he should have. By her answering smirk and almost imperceptible caress of her fingers along his trapezius, Parker shared his thoughts.

Giving him a saucy look at the end of the dance, Parker heeded Sophie's prompt. "I need to go powder my nose dear," she airily claimed as she sashayed off in the direction of the bathrooms. Every male eye in the area checked out her form, even the security guards station around the nearby doors, as intended, which allowed Hardison to slip around the physical security elements he couldn't spoof electronically. A few minutes later she returned, having broken into the safe for him to smuggle out their prize, rejoined Eliot and sat sipping the glass of champagne that he dutifully had waiting in his cover as her escort. After the previous day's mangled plan, they were all relieved that this last bit had gone like clockwork.

_Okay everyone, Hardison has the ledger in the van, time to go._ Nate's voice intruded in their ears and Eliot and Parker shared a look. They leaned together to look like they were sharing intimate conversation. "Nate, we're going to finish the party. Parker's been marked by several of the security guys, and if she disappears it'll stick in their minds when the ledger is missed. We'll head out with the rest of the guests, nice and easy," Eliot countermanded.

"Yeah, Hardison can erase me on the cameras but he can't erase the guards' memories," Parker chimed in, and they could all hear indignant sputtering from Hardison. Eliot had to check the automatic dig that came to mind, reminding himself that this wasn't the time or place to tease Hardison.

They heard Nate grunt, sounding like he did when Sophie kicked him with the toe of her pointy shoes, _Okay you two, finish the party and try not to draw any more attention. Keep your comms on and meet us back at the loft,_ he commanded, and they both agreed.

Once more, Parker fitted perfectly into his arms, and once more Eliot directed them around the dance floor. They easily avoided clumsier couples and now freed from the necessity of keeping focused on the job, kept their eyes firmly on each other, trusting their finely honed instincts to warn them of any problems. All too soon the party broke up and couples meandered down the outside steps, some leaving with partners other than those with whom they had arrived. Parker and Eliot tucked into the middle of the dispersing guests and waited for Eliot's sports car to be delivered around. Parker's dainty little hand remained happily tucked into the crook of Eliot's elbow and he silently enjoyed what was left of their close time together.

Neither spoke about personal matters during their drive, though Parker's hand strayed to tickle Eliot's thigh as he drove, as their earbuds were still active and every word would be picked up by the eavesdropping trio back at Nate's loft. Every inner voice cautioned him against dallying with a teammate, but he couldn't see a single drawback. Parker wasn't a woman who sought a long romance, or a white picket fence; she struck him as a woman who knew what she wanted, got it, and then moved on to the next pursuit. That mentality suited him perfectly, though they'd have to talk about it as little bit beforehand just to make sure they were both after a bit of short-term fun.

Stepping into Nate's loft was like stepping into a wall of noise. "What the hell?!" Eliot snapped as he nearly rammed into Hardison while to avoid a flying stiletto which ricocheted from the stairs. Sophie's voice carried above the crashes coming from the sleeping area, but her tone was so agitated that he couldn't make out the exact words.

"I don't know what Nate said or did, but she started up as soon as we got back and hasn't stopped for a minute," Hardison shouted above the commotion. "Didn't think y'all needed to hear all this, so I muted your earbuds while I waited for you to get back."

Eliot clapped him on the shoulder in gratitude and all three shared a look before hightailing it out of the loft. Hardison leaned against the door in relief as soon as it closed and they all relished the quiet. "Man, I don't think I'll stick around for their encore, you know? Got the ledger sent off with Thompson, and I can clean up our electronic tracks from my apartment instead, so I'll see you two later, k?" he escaped down the hallway before Eliot or Parker could do more than wave. Silence reigned for all of five seconds.

"So, my place?" Parker chirped before Eliot could figure out a smooth segue. Catching his surprise, Eliot grinned and nodded, and the two darted back to his car. All thoughts of having a talk with her flew from his mind at the prospect of a very athletic and entertaining night; but then, with those two, words were rarely ever needed to understand each other.


End file.
